Tickle Fairies VS Tickle Bed
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Honey, Giggles, and Twinkle visit Jocu's Tickle Castle! When they meet Fuzzles, only ticklish fun ensues!


**guestsurprise and I have done a Tickle fairy story together! Enjoy!**

* * *

The tickle fairies were beyond excited! They were going to be guests at Jocu's tickle castle for the whole weekend!

"It's going to be great!" Honey chirped.

"Absolutely!"

"And we should take him a gift for our appreciation." Twinkle added, now holding up a vase filled with pure honey.

"He should enjoy this very much."

But then they noticed that their vases were very small compared to Jocu's very large hands.

"Hmmm...maybe we should put it in a large basket!"

"Perfect!"

And with that...they both began pouring the sweet and tangy honey in a large basket. But when they tried to lower it from the tree onto their wooden picnic table where he could see it, the rope began to break! To make matters worse, Jocu just walked into the clearing.

"Hey guys! You guys ready for the castle?" He asked, now walking into the open.

"Jocu! Look out!" Twinkle shouted. But suddenly the rope snapped and the honey fell all over him and the basket landed on his head.

"H-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Jocu was muffled as he tried to pry off the basket. The fairies yelled in horror and flew over fast.

"Sorry! We're so sorry!" Twinkle gasped, now trying to pull at the basket. Jocu playfully reached up and grabbed her and began wiggling a finger in her stomach, despite him still being trapped in the basket.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOCU STHAAHAHHAHAHAHAP!" Twinkle tittered, now playfully pushing his finger.

"We're trying to free you!" Honey said, clearly distraught. He grabbed her too and began wiggling a finger in her stomach, while his other two arms pulled at the basket.

"This day is a disaster!" Giggles said, uncharacteristically sad, now seeing Jocu blindly feeling around to grab her too. He then gave a mighty tug and he was free!

"You little troublemakers," He teased. But then he noticed how sad they looked for all the trouble. They flew out of his hand and back into the tree. "HEY! Come back girls!"

And with that, he quickly scaled the tree and stuck his head inside their home. He saw them all looking sad by their fireplace.

"Oh now come now you three. It was an accident," he chuckled, now pushing his head in further and nuzzling them against the wall. The fairies laughed and tittered, playfully pushing on his face. "I won't stop until you agree to come to the castle with me. I won't leave here without you."

"AHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOCU!"

"I insist. Now what do you say? Because if you don't come, I will stay and tickle you three until you do agree," He grinned, now letting them up for some air. The three jumped up in glee and hugged his face.

"We agree. Thanks Jocu. We are truly sorry." Honey said. The other two echoed their sorrows.

"Hush now. That was an accident. Now let's go! First stop at the castle is my bedroom. I have someone I want you to meet!"

And with that, he scooped them up and snapped his fingers. Once they were in his bedroom, he smiled and decided to let them explore.

"You guys go ahead and look around. Lunch will be ready soon, but before you come down, sit on the bed, you may like it." Jocu smirked, now walking out and giving them time.

The fairies smiled and immediately ran and jumped on the bed. But to their surprise the bed grabbed them in a playful grasp!

"Hey!" Honey gasped.

"Let us out of here!" Twinkle said in shock.

"This bed is alihihihihihihihihihihihihihhive!" Giggles laughed, now feeling Fuzzles begin wiggling his covers against them. He was so soft and comforting that the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIH'VE GOT TO GET UP!" Honey said, now trying to get free! But once she was halfway out, Fuzzles grabbed around her waist and pulled her back in.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LET US GO!" Twinkle said, now unconsciously pinching the bed. That made Fuzzles quickly back up and he appeared sad, now curling the covers up in a large ball. Once the fairies regained their composure, they saw the sad sight and the tight ball Fuzzles formed.

"Oh, now don't be sad. We didn't mean to make you upset." Giggles smiled, now flying over to him.

"Yeah, come on out." Twinkle cooed.

"We still wanna play with you," Honey said happily.

Fuzzles unfurled his covers a bit as if to say 'Really?'

"Of course! Get him!" Honey commanded, now flying over and wiggling her fingers in his covers. In the blink of an eye, Fuzzles grabbed her and began purring against her whole body!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHELP!"

"I'm coming!" Giggles laughed, but Fuzzles quickly scooped her up and now wiggling his furry blankets between her feet while part of him held her down!

"EEEP! OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHAHA! NOT MY FEET!" Giggles squealed.

"Okay, Bed! So tahts how you wanna play, huh?" Twinkle sprayed her tickle dust on Fuzzles and flapped her feather-like wings against the blanket.

Fuzzles stated to squirm and wiggle, feeling Twinkle's ticklish assault. His grip loosened and freed Giggles.

"Yay! I'm free!" Giggles cheered. "Now, it's our turn to tickle you!"

The tickle fairies swooped down and started tickling the helpless bed. Fuzzles leaped and wiggled and squiggled.

"Wow! This isn't the most ticklish bed I've ever seen!" Giggles said.

"It's the only ticklish bed you've ever seen!" Twinkle replied.

The fairies tickled and teased Fuzzles to their hearts' content.

"Tickle, tickle!" Honey teased.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Twinkle giggled.

"Who's a ticklish blankey? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Giggles cooed.

Jocu arrived and saw the fairies having fun. "Okay, girls. Lunch is ready!"

Hearing the sound of 'lunch', the fairies stopped.

"Thank you for the fun tickle, Fuzzles!" Honey said, snuggling her Facebook into Fuzzles's blanket.

"Yeah! You're really fun!" Giggles said, hugging Fuzzles's headboard.

Twinkle gave Fuzzles a kiss and the fairies went downstairs to the dining room.

"I've made snickering-doodles and my personal favorite; wiggle jiggle pudding!"

The fairies ate their food and started snickering, wiggling and giggles. Jocu's food made them feel tickly on the inside.

"I LOVE Tickle Castle!" Honey said.

"Me too!" Giggles said.

"Me three!" Twinkle said.

Jocu smiled. He was happy having new friends from the Tickle realm in his house. It did his heart a world of good knowing that it wasn't just his family in his world.

And the Tickle fairies felt the same.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked my part, guestsurprise! When you have the time, I'd like to talk to you about a story idea! ;)**


End file.
